


Nichts scheint so wie es ist … Alternatives Ende TLJ

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Summary: Das ist ein was wäre wenn...               Ich habe in Vorbereitung auf Episode 9 einen Marathon der alten Filme gemacht und heute im Bus hat mich dieser Gedankenfurtz getroffen und ich musste ihn schreiben.





	Nichts scheint so wie es ist … Alternatives Ende TLJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nothing seems the way it is ... Alternative ending TLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838906) by [Am17 (am17usb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17)



„Sie haben die Nachricht empfangen!“, sagte der junge Lieutenant, der die Kommunikationssation bemannte.  
„Doch niemand antwortet!“, meinte sie nach einiger Zeit.

Jedes Mitglied des Wiederstandes vernahm diese Nachricht, die wohl ihren Untergang bedeutete. Leia ließ ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen. Jeden Kontakt, jeden noch so entfernten Unterstützer des Wiederstandes hatten sie um Hilfe gebeten und keiner wollte ihnen helfen.   
Jahre der Arbeit sollten doch am Ende für nichts gewesen sein. 

Sie hatte die Republik gewarnt!   
Der Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatten, sei nicht der richtige. Dafür hatte die Republik am Ende bezahlen müssen. Die Heimatwelt zerstört, die restlichen Planeten fingen an sich immer mehr zu isolieren.   
Und jetzt das Ende des Wiederstandes.   
Wie sollte es nur weiter gehen, wenn die Erste Ordnung an, die macht in der Galaxie käme.

„Was sollen wir tun General?“, fragte ein Kämpfer, der nicht älter als 20 Standard Jahre alt sein konnte.  
Leia konnte nicht antworten, da ein anderer Kämpfer, alt genug, um schon in der Rebellion gegen das Imperium gekämpft zu haben, für sie antwortete.   
„Wir kämpfen. Wir kämpfen, nicht um zu gewinnen, sondern um allen zu zeigen das die erste Ordnung besiegt werden kann.“

Ja, dachte Leia.  
Sie wusste das sie hier nicht ewig versteckt bleiben konnten. Nicht nur hatten sie nicht genug Vorräte auch konnte die Erste Ordnung dank des Loches im gigantischen Tor in die Basis feuern.  
„So erlischt der Funke…“, murmelte sie vor sich hin, als sie etwas vernahm, das sie seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
Luke hatte es zwar immer versucht ihr beizubringen, doch hatte sie immer wieder Ausreden gefunden. Jemand näherte sich, das spürte sie in der Macht. Jemand, nicht ihr Sohn, hatte die Basis betreten und näherte sich dem Kontrollraum. Erst dachte sie an Ray, doch Ray fühlte sich im der Macht ganz anders an: Rohe ungezügelte Kraft und untrainiert. Doch derjenige der sich dort näherte war das komplette Gegenteil: eine Stärke in der Macht, die ihr gleiches suchte und durch Jahrzehnte langes Training zu einem Spitzen Schwert geschärft.

Ihre Augen Fixierten eine Person, die sich aus dem Gang näherte. Sie hatte einen langen Mantel und eine Kapuze auf.  
Erst als die Person im Kommandostand war hob sie ihre Hände und nahm die Kapuze ab.  
„Luke“, flüsterte Leia als sie ihren Bruder das erste Mahl seit Jahren in Person sah.  
Luke unter dessen hatte sich vor Leia gestellt und war in die Hocke gegangen und wollte etwas sagen.  
„Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Ich habe eine neue Frisur“, meinte sie nur trocken, was ihrem Bruder ein Grinsen entlockte.   
Da war es, das Grinsen, das sie so lange vermisst hatte. Das Grinsen, das sie schon vor so vielen Jahren auf dem Ersten Todesstern gesehen hatte, als er in ihre Zelle kam, um sie zu befreien. 

Ohne groß Worte, legte Luke ihr etwas in die Hand.  
Es waren Hans Würfel aus dem Falken.  
„Luke…“, fing sie an wo bei sie ihren Bruder musterte.  
„Ich weiß Leia", meinte dieser nur bevor er sich aufmachte, um sich der Ersten Ordnung zu stellen.

Sie folgte Luke mit ihren Blicken, als er sich seinen Weg durch die Überlebenden der Radus und der ersten Welle der Ersten Ordnung bahnte.  
Zielstrebig ging er auf das Loch zu, welches der Laser in das Tor gebrannt hatte. Dort angekommen, gesellte sich eine weitere Person die ähnliche wie Luke gekleidet war zu ihrem Bruder. Gemeinsam Schritten sie in das Loch, wo bei sich die Person noch einmal umdrehte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.  
Was Leia da sag, lies ihr Herz wieder höherschlagen. Ein durch ihr Alter gezeichnete Gesicht, aber ihre Haare noch immer Feuer Rot und Augen grün wie Jade.

Lange konnte Leia die beiden aber nicht beobachten, da sie im Tor verschwunden waren.  
„Möge die macht mit euch sein!“, sagte sie, während sie Hans Würfel festdrückte.

Erst jetzt merkte sie das Luke ihr noch etwas gegeben hatte, einen alten Patch der Rebellion.   
Wie vom Blitz getroffen schnellte sie aus ihrer sitzenden Position auf und ging zur Kommunikationssation. Ohne den Lieutenant zu beachten, tippte sie eine Frequenz ein und hoffte, dass ihr Gedächtnis noch so gut wie früher war. 

„Ma'am, der Kanal ist offen wir werden empfangen und gehört“, sagte der Lieutenant erstaunt.   
„Ich weiß das du mich hören kannst und ich weiß das du in der nähe bist. Wir kennen uns lange genug, dass du weißt das ich es weiß. Die Republik ist nicht mehr, das Wissen wir beide. Wir wissen auch was passiert, wenn die Erste Ordnung gewinnt. Wir müssen kämpfen ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Wir beide wissen worum es geht! ICH bitte dich! Luke ist auf dem weg sich der Ersten Ordnung zu stellen. Er gab mir seinen Patch und ich rufe alle auf ihren Eid, den wir damals bei der Auflösung geschworen haben zu erfüllen“, sprach Leia in das Mikrofon und wartete nun auf eine Antwort. 

Es knackte mehrmals im Funk, als auch eine Stimme erklang.  
So wie ich das sehe, General Organa-Solo, haben wir so eben eine Rebellion gestartet. Eigentlich nichts Neues mit uns. Rouge Leader aus!“, sagte die Stimme die diejenigen die in der Rebellion gegen das Imperium gekämpft hatten und später in der Navy der Neuen Republik erkannten.

„Schiffe treten aus dem Hyperraum aus. Es sind Schiffe der Neuen Republik. Starhawks, Fregatten!“, rief der Sensoroperrator lauthals.   
„Ich registriere ein einen SSD! Identifikation sagt es ist die Yavin 4!“  
„Danke Wedge.“

Unterdessen waren Luke und seine Begleitung vor den Kampfläufer der Ersten Ordnung zum Stehen gekommen.  
Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen, denn Luke wusste, dass er etwas Zeit schinden musste, bis Ray und seine Verbündeten hier sein würden.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich seinem Neffen stellen musste, etwas was er schon vor Jahren hätte machen müssen, als er die Dunkle Präsenzen in der Hütte seines Neffen gespürt hatte.   
„Hallo Ben“, sprach er so wohl laut als auch durch die macht aus.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um das zu vollenden, was ich vor Jahren angefangen habe. Wenn ich es bei meinem Vater geschafft habe, dann schaffe ich es auch bei dir“, sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu allen anderen.  
Weder er noch seine Begleitung mussten lange auf die Reaktion von Ben warten.   
Sie fühlten es zuerst in der Macht, bevor sie die Schüsse hörten.

Ben oder wie er sich nun nannte Kylo sah aus dem Cockpit des Shuttles, wie sein Onkel mit einer weiteren Person aus der Basis des Wiederstandes trat.  
„Endlich“, meinte er nur als er seinen Onkel sah und seine Botschaft durch die Macht vernahm.  
„Alle Geschütze Feuer eröffnen auf die beiden“, befahl er sofort, doch keiner Reagierte.  
General Hux neben ihm sah seinen Oberbefehlshaber nur verwundert an, denn er wusste, dass die Geschütze der Kampfläufer Overkill für nur zwei Personen waren.  
„Ich sagte Feuer eröffnen!“, bellte Ren erneut und zeigte auf die Beiden Gestalten die Ihre Lichtschwerter gezogen hatten, ein Blaues und ein Lilafarbendes.

„FEUER!“, wiederholte Hux den Befehl für alle Kampfläufer als sie auch schon das Feuer auf die Beiden Personen Eröffneten.

„MEHR! MEHR!“, brüllte Ren immer und immer wieder, was seine untergebenden etwas an der Geistigen Stabilität ihres Oberkommandierenden zweifeln lies.

„Das ist GENUG!“, bellte Hux nach einem Dauerfeuer der Geschütze, die alles zu Asche geschossen hatten.  
Kylo sah seinen General voller Hass an, als er etwas in der macht vernahm, was er führ unmöglich hielt. Ohne umschweife sah er aus dem Cockpitfenster und tatsächlich, hinter einer Wand aus den Kristallen des Planeten stand sein Onkel und seine Tante, noch immer mit gezogenen Lichtschwertern.

Sein Onkel senkte sein Schwert freie Hand und die Kristalle vielen zu Boden. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, sah sein Onkel ihn direkt an und fegte sich mit seiner Freien Hand etwas Staub von der Schulter, während seine Tante ihr Schwert herausfordernd auf das Shuttle richtete. Beide hatten ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was sein Blut zum Kochen brachte.

„Erneut Feuer!“, schrie er seine Untergebenen an, wurde aber von einer Erschütterung des Shuttles unterbrochen.  
„Was geht da vor sich!“, bellte er den Piloten an.  
„Sir, soeben sind Schiffe der Neuen Republik im Orbit aufgetaucht und haben Jäger gestartet. Wir werden von ihnen angegriffen“, antwortete der Pilot panisch, als auch schon einer der Kampfläufer neben ihm von einem Bomber getroffen wurde und explodierte.  
„Bringen sie uns hier weg!“, befahl Hux, als auch schon der nächste Kampfläufer getroffen wurde.

Im Orbit um den Planeten, hatte Admiral Wedge Antilles alle Hände damit zu tun, seine Flotte, eine der Wenigen, die noch nach der Zerschlagung durch die überlebenden Senatoren übrig geblieben war, gegen die Schiffe der Ersten Ordnung zu führen.

„Befehlen sie der Star Of Alderaan weiter zurückzufallen. Das Dreadnought ist zwar schwer beschädigt, aber seine Waffen sind noch immer feuerbereit. Gold Staffel soll sich darum kümmern. Senden sie die Hope und die Dodonna hinter diesem Sternezerstörer her. Er darf das Schlachtfeld nicht verlassen“, befahl er von der Brücke seines Flaggschiffes aus.   
„Und senden sie Bodentruppen auf den Planeten. Wir wissen nicht ob die Erste Ordnung mehr als nur Kampfläufer gelandet hat.“

Stunden nach der Ankunft der Flotte der Neuen Republik und der Evakuierung der überlebenden des Wiederstandes, standen drei Figuren auf dem Schlachtfeld. Alle hatten einen unnatürlichen schimmernden Rand um sich.

„Also hat es doch etwas gebracht das wir mit ihm gesprochen haben“, meinte die Größte der Gestallten.  
„Ja, das hat es. Ich hoffe nur er ist bereit für das was noch auf ihn wartet“, meinte die andere Person.  
„Möge die Macht mit ihm sein…“


End file.
